I need you
by Gemma.A.S
Summary: Will Luc finally find Eddi and will she be well enough to but him back together again?...


Hey, Me again ! :)  
I hope you're not sick of me !  
I've had this on my computer for AGES .. But with all my coursework and things I've not had the chance to post it, plus I wasn't too sure about it, I'm not certain on whether I should leave it as a one part or carry it on.  
I thank you in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy it ! :)

**_Bang Bang Bang_**

What the hell? There couldn't be another attack? Not now? Please not now... I'm too drunk... Too drunk to help anyone … Oh crap... Elsie, I need to help... I need to find her … I need to know if she's okay.

I can see the injured, being carried in by the heroes, the people who saved them from any more horrific wounds. I need to see what I can do.. I can see a woman, she's blond, covered in blood, and her stomach... her stomach is like a sponge … blood completely soaking it... I divert my eyes to her face... oh god … oh Jesus … It's Elsie .. It's my Elsie.. I need to help her, I need to get her better.

**"ELSIE! ELSIE!"**  
**"Step back Hemmingway, you're in not fit state to operate"**  
**"But you don't … you don't understand ... I _NEED_ to save her"**  
**"SIR I SAID STEP BACK"**

**_Bang Bang Bang_**

**"I'm so sorry ... We lost her"**

**...**

The city was a lot bigger than he remembered, all members of society running around in a rush. Children we're bumping into him as they energetically ran past, seeming as they didn't have care in the world. How he missed when he was a small child, when his mother actually took care of him as apposed to denying his existence in order to carry on her care free life with whatever partner she choose next. He had never had the childhood most children had, he didn't feel safe for most of it, he didn't feel loved or looked after, he felt as though he didn't deserve what everyone else had, he thought that in order to be loved and care for, he had a responsibility to help people, or he would never know what it felt like to be valued. That was one of the reasons why he became a doctor, he wanted to feel needed, it made him feel as though he was accepted, like he wasn't a waste of space.

Luc knew where I was heading, he scurried across the cobbled paths not stopping for anything or anyone, he needed to see her, it was becoming his mission to find her, she could fix him, and she was the only person who could fix him. He had been walking for what seemed like days when he finally reached the beautiful destination from the postcard Kerala. The sun had begun to set which reflected off the breath taking beautiful setting, he had never seen something so mesmerising in his life. He took a few more strides forward and took in the sensational surroundings around him, it brought a sense of calmness over him, and now all he needed was her.

There weren't many hotels around this area so it wouldn't be too difficult trying to locate her. He strode up to hotel, beautifully surrounded by green plants and flowers, the hotel was surrounded by a short white fence and had baskets of flowers delicately swinging from the porch. He quickly walked into the reception area and came face to face with the receptionist.

**"Hello, I'm looking for a ... a friend, I was wondering if you could tell me if she was here?"** He seemed nervous, why was he nervous, he was minutes away from seeing_ his_ eddi.

**"I'm sorry Sir, but I don't think we can give that information out"**  
The receptionist looked a Luc with a look of false authority, obviously the fancy name tag and second hand suit had gone to her head Luc thought.

"**Please, just tell me if she's here"  
**He was desperate, he knew now wasn't the time for his smart remarks.

**"What's her name?"**  
She asked impatiently, seeing the desperation in his eyes.

**"Eddi, Eddi McKee"**  
It felt so good to say her name, after so long of avoiding mentioning her, it hurt too much.

**"Urmmm, Yes, Yes she's here"  
**  
**"Can I have her room number?"  
**  
**"I'm not allowed to give out room numbers"  
**  
**"Listen to me, I've travelled hours and hours to get here, had the most uncomfortable plane journey been sat next to the world's most prolific doughnut eater, I'm tired and hungry and all I want is to be able to see the woman I travelled thousands of miles to see, so if you would so kindly stop with the confidential crap and give her room a call it would be most appreciated"  
**  
**"Since you asked so nicely .."** She said sarcastically

**"Miss McKee? There's a gentleman at reception for you, he says it's important, may I give him you're room number?"  
**  
**"Thank you, if you have any problems please call us"**

**"Her room number is 118"  
**  
**"See that wasn't so hard was it? Thank you"**

He quickly ran off in the direction of the stairs and made his way up to the fourth floor. Nerves began to overtake him, he had never felt this nervous before, what if she didn't want him? What if she turned him away? She was the only person that could put him together again, he was broken and he needed her. He needed her much more than he'd like to admit, Luc Hemmingway was completely and utterly head over heels in love.

He found her door relatively quickly and tried his best to compose himself, he felt as though he wanted to cry, all the emotion that had been building up in him since the day she had left him at holby was beginning to service and he knew himself he was never good with emotion. He brought his hand up to the door and knocked quietly, after the longest 30 seconds of his life he heard a key turn in the door and watched as it slowly opened to reveal the woman he had longed for, from the second she had left.

**"Luc ... Wh … What are you doing here?"  
**  
**"I … I need you eddi"**

He faced the floor as he felt tears building in his eyes ...

**"I don't know wh ... What's happening to me ... I … I don't … I don't know what to do ..."**

Eddi took a step towards him and placed her hands on each side of his face, and lifted his head she he was facing her, just like he had done to her when he had 'kidnapped' her and she was so out of it because of her withdrawal symptoms.

**"Shush, it's ... it's okay, what ... Whatever this is ... We'll … we'll fix It yeah? We'll fix it"**

He nodded at her slowly and she pulled him closer to her, her arms wrapped around his neck soothing him as he tightly had his arms around her waist, god he had missed her, and he hadn't realised how much until now.

**"Come on, come in, I don't know if you've noticed or not but we are on a corridor, where there's people …"**

…..

Inside the hotel room Luc was sat down on eddi's bed, with his legs crossed staring at her as she made him a cup of coffee, she turned to face him and smiled, quickly she brought him the coffee and sat next to him.

**"What's going on Luc? Why are you here?"** She was well and truly confused as to why he had travelled so far to see her, he could of just called.

**"I couldn't do it"** He looked distressed.

"**Do what?"  
**  
**"I'm sorry"  
**  
**"What are you sorry for?"  
**  
**"Everything, leaving you, hurting you, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you"  
**  
**"Shush it's okay luc, I've told you, that's in the past now, it doesn't matter"** She placed her hand on his cheek and gently stroked him until he looked her in the eye.

**"Of course it matters … it matters ... You matter ... I hurt you, I didn't mean it, I honestly didn't mean it ... I … thought it was for the best ..."  
**  
**"And you've come all the way to India to tell me that? You could have just called"  
**  
**"I didn't want to call"  
**  
**"Why?"  
**  
**"Because I needed to see you, I miss you eddi, I really miss you"**

**"What about you're work luc? What about your research?"  
**  
**"I'm not fit for practice anymore apparently... They... They took my research off me … it's been cancelled"  
**  
**"What happened? Tell me?"  
**  
**"I … I can't …"** He shook his head, he felt the tears building up again.

"**Yes you can, what do you think I'm gonna do? Shout it from the roof tops? Do you trust me?"  
**  
**"Of course"  
**  
**"Well then"  
**  
**"There was this patient … he had this tattoo … I knew I recognised it … I could tell he'd been through the same thing"  
**  
**"Through what?"** Now she was lost

**"I was a medic... in a war... I saw stuff Eddi... I saw horrible stuff... There was this girl... she... She was going to be my wife … but.. But one night … she .. she went on duty .. she wasn't supposed to be … but she was helping .. she was helping .. and she .. she was shot .."**

Eddi took hold of his hand

**"She had .. she had this rare blood disorder .. where her blood didn't clot .. and … and I was drunk … I couldn't operate on her .. because .. because I was a disgusting drunken mess .. and she died .. I let her down eddi .. I let her down"**

Now she understood his obsession with blood .. His research was all based on a blood clotting drug .. he was doing it for his wife, it had more of a purpose than she could ever imagine.

**"It's okay ... it's okay Luc ... it wasn't your fault ... it could have happened to anyone .. it wasn't your fault, listen to me .. it wasn't your fault .."**

**"They made me get out of my lab... They threatened to take the research project off me .. i spent weeks in there .. I can't... I can't remember the last time I slept …"**

**"Why Luc? Why are you doing this to yourself? You can't keep punishing yourself for something that happened years ago"  
**  
**"It wasn't that"  
**  
**"Then what was it?"**

**"I couldn't cope .. I couldn't cope without you …"  
**  
**"Oh luc .."  
**  
**"Let me finish .. please .. I missed you so much eddi .. I don't want to let you go .. not ever again … please don't leave … please don't leave me"  
**  
**"Luc, what we had, it wasn't good for us, we're too similar .. plus you have your job to go back to in England"  
**  
**"No .. no I don't .. I gave it up .. all of it .. the job .. my caravan .. I don't need it .. I want you"**

Eddi pulled him down to lay on the bed with her, his head rested on her chest whilst she help on to him tightly.

**"Go to sleep Luc"**

He awoke hours later .. he felt well rested .. he could hear her heart beating against his ear, and her soft touch on the back of his neck, she was soundly sleeping, Luc took this opportunity to gaze at her, he hadn't noticed before, but she looked healthy, she looked really good, she had finally beaten her demons. He leaned down slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips ..

**"Feeling better?" **Eddi softly asked Luc.

**"Much" **He finally felt content after such a long time.

**"Good"  
**  
**"Thank you"  
**  
**"What for?"  
**  
**"For listening, for being here, for not running away"  
**  
**"I'm not running Luc, firstly because I'm in a foreign country and I'd probably get lost, and secondly because I don't want to"  
**  
**"Not a second went by where I didn't think of you"  
**  
**"I bet that hurt your little brain"  
**  
**"Careful you"  
**  
**"Why what you gonna do? Beat me with your razor sharp wit?"  
**  
**"As delightful as ever Miss McKee"  
**  
**"You love it"  
**  
**"I love you"  
**  
**"What?"  
**  
**"I love you"  
**  
**"I love you too .."  
**  
**"Please don't leave me eddi, I want you, I need you .. I want us to be together.. for ever"  
**  
**"I'm not going anywhere"  
**

**Please Review :)  
Lots of love Gemma xxx **


End file.
